Victors for a TARDIS
by WickedGirl1
Summary: The TARDIS ran out of energy, the Doctor and Donna end up in the 46th Hunger Games. To recharge the TARDIS they need to get to the closest spacetime rift... Which is right outside the arena.
1. Chapter 1

Victors for a TARDIS

_**A/N: **_I do not own Doctor Who nor The Hunger Games. I apologize for any innacurances, I have only seen the first season of DW and an incredibly amazing friend is currently helping me with the characters, this was a request from my Tumblr ( thewickedwillrise1 ) and I hope you enjoy this!

Prologue:

"We should stop for gas" Donna declared.

"It's not gas, Donna, it's _energy_" The Doctor said.

"For all I care it could be tea, it serves the same purpose, and we haven't stopped in a while"

"We still have enough for about…" He checked the energy levels and grinned "… Two trips!" He held up two fingers as he said so.

Donna rolled her eyes "Someday you will learn to listen to me…"

"So, where do you want to go next?" asked the Doctor as he settled himself in front of the control panel "Past, future or… Random?!"

"I'd say random, I'm quite fond of surprises" she answered.

"Well then, allons-y Donna!"

_**CHAPTER ONE **_

The TARDIS shook more than usual as they neared their destination and they landed with a loud crash.

"What bloody happened?!" Donna yelled over the noise.

"I have no idea, Donna… Let me check…" The Doctor fiddled around with the TARDIS for a couple of minutes "It looks like we landed on top of a force field and she took the wrong way to the ground"

"So… Are we _in_side or _out_side?" She asked as he walked towards the door.

"I also have no idea" he opened the door and stepped outside the TARDIS. They were in some sort of eerily silent forest landscape.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Donna said as she walked outside after the Doctor, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed "I honestly don't know that either" Just as he finished the sentence an arrow zoomed between them, right in front of their eyes. Donna was about to scream when the Doctor opened the door and got both of them back inside the TARDIS.

"Get us out of here RIGHT NOW" Donna shouted as she stumbled through the TARDIS and the Doctor tried to get it to work, then his expression changed from 'everything is going to be fine' to 'NOTHING'S FINE', Donna noticed the sudden change "Doctor? What is it?"

"It'sjustthatweranoutofenergy" he mumbled.

"_What_ did you just say?" She said as she stepped closer to him.

"We might have run out of energy" he muttered and Donna dropped her jaw "YOU SAID THERE WAS ENOUGH LEFT!" she shouted and slapped the back of his head "Now how are we going to leave this bloody joint?!" she exclaimed as the Doctor rubbed the back of his head.

"Blimey, that's a strong hand you got there, Donna…" He said before he turned back to the panel and poked a few random buttons "It appears that the closest rift is right outside this place!"

"And this place is…?" she asked as he kept wandering around the TARDIS.

The Doctor just shrugged "She says that it's a country named Panem and apparently it's the year 2460"

"What about the planet?" Donna said as she opened the door just a bit and looked outside.

"It's Earth"

_**A/N: **_Aaand that's it for chapter 1! I'll be posting the second chapter ASAP, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__WELL, WELL! I know it's been a helluva long time since I posted the first chapter, I've been busy as hell… But oh, well. Either way, I'M BACK. Reviews are appreciated ;) _

**CHAPTER 2**

The Doctor was just pacing around the TARDIS as Donna took small peeks outside.

"I don't understand!" The Doctor exclaimed as he read the country's story and the rules of the Games "This… Donna, this is insane!"

Donna left her position next to the door and stood next to the Doctor "How so?" she frowned.

"This so called 'Hunger Games' are sadistic! You see, they pick twenty four children between the ages of twelve and sixteen, twelve boys and twelve girls from the twelve districts of the nation and they put them in this enormous place called 'Arena' to make them fight to death until just one remains" he said, making emphasis on the last part, Donna's face had a horrified expression "That child is the ultimate victor… But he will be scarred for life with ghosts" the Doctor said now in a softer tone.

"That is completely sick!" Donna shouted "Why do those bloody wankers think they have the right to do that to children?!"

The Doctor shook his head "Each year they make the nation watch them in order to prevent another rebellion, they're teaching them a lesson by inserting fear in their hearts… Donna, we need to fight our way out of the Arena"

"HAVE YOU LOST THE PLOT, YOU NUTTER?!" she said and smacked the back of his head "I refuse to fight with children, Doctor!" she kept ranting, the Doctor just rubbed the back of his head with an annoyed expression.

"Well, then how else do you think we'll be able to get out of here? I am open to suggestions!" he said as he opened his arms at the word 'open'.

"We could try to communicate with the people that manage this manky place"

_Meanwhile in the Capitol…_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS IS UN-BE-LIEVABLE!" A young Claudius Templesimth exclaimed to his microphone "A mysterious blue telephonic booth has appeared… RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ARENA! I'm so excited!"

"The Gamemakers have some fabulous surprises in store for us!" said Templesmith "Okay, alright! Now, this is an English police phone call booth of the year 1960! Gosh! That's really old!"

But somewhere else in the Capitol… Coryphaeus Trucidator, the Head Gamemaker, was shouting orders at his team "WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?!" He roared at them "W-We don't know, sir" one of the men said.

"SO IT JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE?!" Coryphaeus kept shouting "Yes, sir. That's exactly what happened" another woman answered. "THEN GET IT OUT OF THERE!" He said and buried his hands in his hair, this was getting out of hand.

"Excuse me, sir?" the first man said "We can't get it out of there, it appears that this blue box has a force field that prevents our equipment from reaching it…"

… _Back in the Arena…_

"I told you, I told you about the energy but you ignored me!" Donna said for the tenth time that day. The Doctor just kept working on something she couldn't see. He turned around and grinned "I've successfully gotten the shields to work for now!"

_**A/N: **__Soooooo I guess that's it for now, so so soooooooo sorry for taking so long! I promise the next chapter won't take as long ;) My birthday's close and some reviews would make a great present! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews and the happy birthday wishes, seriously you're nice little munchkins! Sooo, someone asked me which Games are, they're the 46__th__ Hunger Games, waaaay before Seneca, Plutarch and even Caesar Flickerman __ Alright, I don't own DW nor THG._

**CHAPTER 3**

The Doctor and Donna had been thinking of ways of getting out of the arena without having to hurt the children or 'tributes', they were still out of ideas and running out of time.

"Donna! I have a brilliant idea!" The Doctor said after hours of silence, Donna just looked at him with a bored expression "If it's something related to your bloody screwdriver magically getting us out of here then you better stop talking now"

"Not at all!" he grinned "I was thinking, what if we make the people outside think the tributes are dead and instead we get them inside the TARDIS to get them back to their families?! And then we could get one boy or girl to be the so called 'victor' and the people outside, the Gamemakers, will get us right out of here with the kids!" he was practically bubbling with joy "Oh, Donna, this is fantastic! Why I didn't come up with this earlier will remain a mystery!"

"Maybe it's because you're a wanker?" she smiled ironically at him but he missed the insult so he kept walking around, poking what seemed random buttons, then he looked back at her "Donna, can you stand outside for a minute? I need to try something…" he said and she rolled her eyes "I won't stand outside! What if one of those homicidal prats tries to kill me?!" The Doctor just chuckled "Trust me in this one, Donna"

With a sigh, she walked outside and just stood there when the door of the TARDIS suddenly slammed shut "… Doctor? Doctor, this is not funny!" she said but then a laser hit her and a moment later, right before she could shout, Donna was back inside the TARDIS with beaming Doctor. She punched his arm, "What the bloody hell was that?!" The Doctor's smile wasn't erased by that "We can pretend we're blasting the children to dust when we're actually just keeping them in here!" Donna frowned "Well, it is actually a brilliant idea, Doctor" he nodded "Of course it is… Now I just need to take down the shields and we'll wait for one of the kids to come closer to the TARDIS"

An hour came by, then another one flew away and they were having no luck. Donna was about to start yelling at the Doctor to un-bore herself when suddenly a girl with dirty blonde hair and a trident stepped closer to the TARDIS, before she knew what was happening she was hit by the laser and inside the TARDIS. She just stared at the odd pair in front of her, they weren't citizens of the Capitol, that was clear but their clothes were too fancy for a poor district, being from district 4 she wasn't sure… She hadn't realized the strangers were talking to her and the woman was asking her something "I'm sorry… What?" "I asked your name, dear" "Oh… M-My name is Sam, Samanda Sweet" she said, looking up at them "Why am I not dead?" the man chuckled "Don't you worry, you're safe! I'm the Doctor and this is Donna…"

_Meanwhile in the Capitol…_

"That goddamned thing is pulverizing our tributes!" "How's that even possible?!" "It appeared out of nowhere…" "Maybe it's a glitch?" Those were the exclamations that were being uttered in the Control Room, nobody knew what it was, they just knew it was a really old British police box and it had advanced technology they couldn't process. Coryphaeus needed to leave, the whole thing was giving him a headache and he needed a drink. However, the little blue box had gotten the audience really excited since its appearance, they didn't know it wasn't exactly planned…

… _And back in the Arena…_

The eight tributes inside the TARDIS were looking at the screen as Luke Payson's spear went through James Mason's chest. The kids just sighed, the Doctor ran his hand through his hair "Any moment now we're going to be taken out of here… Hopefully" he turned to Donna, who was looking at the screen too "Donna? Can you take the children somewhere safe?" she nodded "Of course, Doctor… What are you going to do?" he just looked at the door with a small smile playing on his lips "I'm going to introduce myself to the Gamemakers"

_**A/N: **__AND THAT'S A WRAP! For the third chapter anyway, I'm going to NYC for a few days but I'll try to keep posting, reviews make me really, really happy ;)_


End file.
